Family Visits
by SandMan12
Summary: Jaune Arc a normal young boy with a normal family right? Nope. Jaune Arc is the son of one of the Primarchs and one of the many of offspring of the Primarchs. Since the Vytal festival was getting close they decided to visit Jaune one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uncle Magnus**

 **This story is just basically about Jaune Arc's Family one by one visiting him for the Vytal festival by sending him his Uncle "Magnus the Red" first in a box.**

* * *

"Our Fearless leader is improving, just keep on practicing and you'll be able to kick ass before the festival!" A young energetic girl exclaimed.

"Indeed." A calm looking young man said.

"See Jaune just a few more practice and you'll be able to hold on you're on." Said a beautiful redhead said.

"Thanks guys, I won't let you guys down!" Exclaimed a blond young man.

Jaune and his Team JNPR had just done training and decided to go back to there dorm. As soon as they arrived they saw their dorm door is wide open. They looked at each other and shrugged thinking it was Team RWBY, once they enter they were greeted by a huge box with strange symbols on it but to Jaune these symbols were familiar to him.

"Uhh guys" Jaune said meekly as he went in front of the group and engaged his shield." stay behind me and slowly back up to the door and evacuated everyone from the school immediately."

"Jaune what's this suppose to be?" Nora said excitedly." Is it your birthday?"

As soon as she said that she immediately run to the box but was stopped as Jaune grabbed her back of her shirt and slammed into the ground.

"Owie"

"Jaune what is this?" Asked Pyrrha as she saw her partner hastily grab Nora.

"I can't explain it right now but we need to immediately evacuate the school right the **FUCK NOW!** "

Nora ignoring his warnings slipped away from his grip and tapped the box.

"Boop"

The box immediately started shaking and started lifting from the ground and inside the box a huge Red Demonic human busted out blasting Nora to the door frame.

" **NO PATHETIC BOX CAN HOLD ME LIKE THIS!** " The Red Demon roared as he started rambling about the ultra smurfs. His back was facing Team JNPR.

"Where are those ultramarines i swear on..." He said as he turned around to find Jaune lifting his shield up shielding his team, Ren pulling Nora up from the floor and Pyrrha aimed her weapon on the demon.

"Oh hey Jaune long time no see." Said the Red demon as he calmed down next to him on the floor is a man in Golden Armor.

"Jaune who is this and why does he know you?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Jaune who looked pretty stressed out.

"This" He gestured to the red demon." Is my Uncle."

"Hello there young lady" Jaune's Uncle greeted." My name is Magnus The Red."

* * *

 **So I'm new to this I tried to make some fanfiction before but it didn't go well for me so I deleted it. I'm open to reviews, criticism and help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Explanation and Eating time.

* * *

In the dorm room of Team JNPR is the team itself Jaune's Red Uncle and a man in Golden Armor with a Guardian spear.

"This Red Demonic man is my uncle" Jaune said rubbing his head." The man in Golden Armor is a Custodian and the only decent one."

"Decent one?" REN asked as he rubbed circles on Nora's back.

"Later."Jaune said."Now uncle why are you here in beacon and in a box none the less."

"Well my Father, your grandfather decided that we will visit you starting from me. But your uncle decided to bring me here in a box." Explained Magnus.

"Not to be rude Lord Jaune but can we get something to eat we have been stuck in the box and haven't eaten anything prior our entrapment." Said the Golden man.

"Indeed Jaune me and my companion haven't eaten in days let us continue this conversation on the way." Magnus said ducking under the door frame the custodian with him." Well Jaune led the way."

Jaune without saying the word led the way. His companions followed him and flanked the 2 men in armor weapons out.

"I don't think the students nor would the teacher appreciate and or will ignore a Red Demon and a man in golden armor roaming around."Pyrrha said eyeing the demon carefully.

"I doubt anyone would attack me without getting embedded on a wall or splattered on a wall." Magnus said shrugging." And I doubt you guys are as fast as my nephew right here."

He patted Jaune's back. His knees buckled but held fast. His friends looked at him confused as Jaune is the weakest amongst most of them.

"Excuse me for being rude sir but Jaune's the weakest amongst us, and he can hold himself with a few beowolves at a time." Ren said Jaune is improving but not that much.

"HAHAHAH Oh that's a good one." Magnus laughed as he doubled over causing everyone to halt from confusion and the sheer volume of his laughter."Jaune Fulcrum Arc weakest among you mortals."

Jaune face grew red from embarrassment and knowing his secret is slowly being revealed. As Magnus stopped laughing they continued walking with Jaune, a few steps ahead. The rest of the journey was a quiet one. Upon closing in to the cafeteria you could hear the chatter of people. As we past a window the chatter would quiet down, upon arriving the entrance on the cafeteria door it was eerily silent. As Jaune was just staring at the door.

"Lord Jaune is something the matter?" Asked the Custodes peering to the side of the window he saw all the Students looking intently on the door some reaching. Some have their weapons out and Yang is slowly advancing to the door. Looking away from the window to warn them. Only for Magnus to move past them and open the door.

As he opened the door he wass greeted by a fist more specifically Yang's fist only for Jaune to block it.

"What the hell Jaune? Were trying to save you here!" Yang tried to punch only for Jaune to stop it again and again. Magnus and golden boy continued on to the food counter as Jaune blocked every attack. Now pissed off Yang aimed for Jaune only for him to catch it again and throw her to her team.

"What the hell was that Jaune I was trying to save you?!" Yang shouted as she charged them with every students charging them.

" **STOP!** " Jaune commanded, as he said that everyone who was getting up instantly kneeled and the ones who are running towards him tripped over and Yang landed in front of him. Yang and those who tried to get couldn't as they were stuck on the ground.

" **NOW LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. THESE 2 MEN ARE MY UNCLES AND ARE HERE TO VISIT ME. NOW MAY KINDLY SIT DOWN AND CONTINUE YOUR CONVERSATIONS. THANK YOU!"** Jaune commanded as the students who are on the floor started to get up and to stiffly walk back to their chairs. This included the remaining team JNPR to sit next to Team RWBY. After a few minutes of getting food Jaune returned with a huge headache.

"So Lord Jaune may you kindly introduce as to our attackers?" The custodian asked as he sat down to a on the chair thanks to Magnus's magic the table held.

"Let's start with Yang Xiao Long, Yang is the one who tried to attack you uncle, Ruby Rose is the youngest one in red clothing, Blake Belladonna is the cat faunus the one in all white is Weiss Schnee." Jaune introduced." And I believe you already know my Team?"

"Yep/Yes lord Jaune." Magnus and the Custerdies said as they eat. Everyone is still waiting for an introduction.

"The Demonic man in Armor is my uncle Magnus the Red the man in golden armor is Kitten." Jaune sighed as he ate his lunch.

"W-w-why a-a-re they h-here?" Ruby stuttered she was currently hiding behind Jaune.

"Lord Jaune?" Wiess asked looking confused.

"His name is Kitten?" Nora chuckled as she asked.

"I can't believe you haven't told them about your family Jaune your Mother and Father would truly be disappointed."Magnus said in a disapproving voice." Are you ashamed of us?

"Not ashamed and more embarrassed really."

"Why should you be embarrassed, your sisters are on top of their classes, your father is a Primarch, you have an army a call away, your grandfather is the Master of Mankind, and your mother is a human." Magnus listed off.

"Not to be rude but why is Jaune suppose to be proud that his mom is a human." Pyrrha asked confused and amazed at the revelation of Jaune's to identity.

"Well Jaune's father is no human at all his father is a-" Magnus was about to reveal who is father is but Jaune covered his mouth with a apple.

"Can we not discussed about my family in front of everyone!?" Jaune exclaimed as he tried to eat and not die of embarrassment."

"Let's just say lord Arc is part of a Royal family and happens to be the next in line to the house of Arc." Kitten explained drawing gasped and amazement among his peers." Jaune Fulcrum Arc is the only son and only sane and or responsible heirs to the household as his sisters are too young or too crazy to be the successor."

"His sisters are named after the seven deadly sins as their attitude depicts what their characteristics are. As by age I will list them Pride, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Envy. Jaune is the only male and of his siblings.

"Jesus Christ, why not fucking gives them my whole fucking history then?" Jaune said as he glared at the custodes.

"AHHH Bad word." Ruby yelled as she covered her ears.

"Woah there vomit boy no need to shout profanities." Yang scolded Jaune.

With a sight" Sorry Guys just processing the fact that my uncles may have ruined me having a normal life and I might go back home and hide from this embarrassment.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed as she got up and hugged Jaune from behind." No you will not leave not leave us behind were your friend, we will also be there for you."

Jaune blushed and tried to get her of him.

"So I see you found yourself a bride then?" Kitten asked slyly. Making the duo blush.

"Oh hey Kitten hows your Tau girlfriend doing?" Jaune quipped.

"OH YOU MOTHERFUC-"

* * *

 **I would kindly thank you for those who enjoyed this story and would be helpful if you would point out the mistakes I made. Thank you.**


End file.
